Días de verano
by Nagi w
Summary: SPOILERS DE LA SANGRE DEL OLIMPO Nico está planeando el templo de la Muerte cuando llega una distracción inesperada. ¿Qué ocurrirá?


**Disclamer: Ni Percy Jackson ni los Héroes del Olimpo me pertenecen, son del genial Rick Riordan. No se me ocurren ni de lejos cosas tan geniales como al tío Rick, yo sólo cojo sus personajes y hago este tipo de cosas por entretenimiento. **

**Advertencias: contiene spoilers, por pocos que sean, del último libro, Blood of olympus, en español sería La sangre del Olimpo. Yo lo dejo avisado para que no me lluevan tomatazos luego. **

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Torció el gesto al tiempo que jugueteaba con el boli, intentando concentrarse en su redacción, tarea nada fácil para un chico adolescente con TDAH. Había acordado con Annabeth y Jason hacer un templo dedicado a la Muerte, un lugar donde los semidioses pudieran rezar a los compañeros que habían pasado al Inframundo. Ya que él era un "experto" en el tema, había acabado encargándose de los detalles decorativos.

Por el rabillo del ojo apreció la presencia de cierto chico sentándose a su lado, bastante más cerca de lo que el Rey de los fantasmas consideraba cómodo. Si antes no podía concentrarse, ahora muchísimo menos.

–¿Cuál es tu excusa para no pasarte por la enfermería esta semana? Porque nada de lo que digas podrá librarte del castigo.

–No es una excusa, estoy detallando el templo de la Muerte. Con la cual he hablado. –Se detuvo a esperar una cara de miedo que sabía que no llegaría– varias veces. –Nada, el otro ni se inmutaba.

–Sigue sin ser excusa. ¿Te haces una idea de la semana que llevo?. La semana anterior fue lo de Gaia, y esta los diablos de Ares, que han insistido en dar palizas a cualquiera con el que se cruzan. "Entrenamiento" lo llaman. "Para estar preparados si nos vemos amenazados por otro grave adversario" dicen. Como si no los conociera.

–Estoy intentando escribir. Me molestas –La palabra no era exactamente _molestar, _era _distraer_. En ese momento, como si leyera sus pensamientos, el chico se acercó más a él, intentando leer la redacción por encima de su hombro. El contacto físico incomodaba a Nico, hacía que las mariposa esqueleto de su estómago se volvieran mucho más hiperactivas que él y viajaran allí donde el rubio tocara, sin restricciones y dando la mayor cantidad de rodeos posible.

–El templo me está deprimiendo con sólo imaginarlo. Necesita más alegría –no reaccionó cuando Nico le miró como si estuviera loco.

–Es el templo de la _Muerte. _¿Qué hay de bueno en la _muerte? –_puso el mayor énfasis posible en aquella palabra, repitiendola para hacer ver su punto.

–Están los Campos Elíseos. Estaría bien recordarles lo que les espera tras una ardua vida plagada de monstruos, luchas, sufrimiento… Deben saber que les espera la paz si recorren bien el camino.

–No entiendo tu forma de pensar… ¿acaso no ves las cosas malas de nada?.

–Prefiero centrarme en el lado bueno que andar deprimido –se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia todos lados.

Estuvieron un buen rato callados, en calma. Nico intentaba seguir su trabajo, pero como era de esperar, no tenía demasiado éxito. Cuando se daba cuenta, ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado, observaba el vaivén de las hojas, el césped recién cortado o al chico que se encontraba a su lado, simplemente pasando el rato. ¿No tendría nada mejor que hacer? No se quejaba, pero aún le costaba creer que siquiera una persona pudiese preferir estar un rato con él, aunque fuese en silencio que… haciendo cosas más productivas como… cualquier cosa.

–¿Cuando piensas hablarme de tus golpes? –preguntó Will, con un tono que claramente significaba "estás-en-un-lío-Nico-Di-Angelo". Éste miró hacia todas partes, repentinamente nervioso. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta…? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?.

–¿Q-qué golpes?

–Los de tu pecho. Soy sanador, no intentes ocultármelo. Siempre haciéndome preocupar… –esto lo dijo más bajo, para sí mismo– Y ahora explícame lo que ha pasado. Y ni se te ocurra mentirme.

–Entrenamiento –fue su escueta respuesta, tras unos momentos de duda. Will le miraba fijamente… tanto que notó cómo su lengua acababa desatándose– no podía usar poderes… así que decidí entrenarme físicamente.

–Quítate la camiseta, órdenes del doctor –demandó, con su mejor tono de "mejor-lo-haces-y-rapidito". Al ver que Nico estaba confuso, decidió alentarle– házlo si no quieres que te la quite yo por las malas.

Al chico no le quedó otra que obedecer, más rojo que un tomate y sin atreverse a mirar al rubio. Aún se preguntaba por qué estaba obedeciendo cuando Will se acercó aún más a inspeccionar las heridas de su pecho.

–Jack Sullivan. Puñetazo con el mango de la espada. Perdiste cuatro veces, ya veo…

¿Cómo había sabido todo eso? Era exactamente como había pasado, es decir, era normal que supiera el número de golpes por los moratones, ¿pero lo demás?. Al ver su cara de incredulidad, Will decidió responder antes de que llegara la pregunta.

–He visto demasiados moratones causados por él como para identificarlos sin problemas. El golpe con el mango de la espada es como su marca, lo hace siempre que gana a alguien. El truco cuando peleas contra él es moverte de forma errática. Le dieron un golpe en la cabeza en una misión y tiende a desorientarse ante movimientos rápidos y descompasados.

–¿Todo eso lo sabes de estar en la enfermería?

–Mientras curo sus heridas me cuentan estrategias, cómo lo han hecho, qué les ha salido bien… Dicen de los de Afrodita, pero la enfermería es un foco de información. Lo demás lo saco yo sólo, no es tan difícil, ¿sabes? –al tiempo que hablaba, hacía un pequeño agujero en la tierra y mezclaba algunas flores, triturándolas con una piedra, creando una pasta de color entre verde y amarillo.

Cuando la tuvo preparada, embadurnó sus dedos en el mejunje y se acercó más a Nico, en frente suya. Los pasó sobre uno de los golpes, provocando un estremecimiento en el menor. El quería protestar, pero entre el ejército de mariposas y la vergüenza, no atinó a decir nada inteligible. Desde luego, el hijo de Apolo se tomó su tiempo, parecía disfrutar el efecto que provocaba en el otro. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar que en lo que disfrutaba Will era en realidad en el contacto.

Una vez terminó su cura improvisada sobre todos los moratones, el pelinegro quiso ponerse la camiseta, encontrando objeciones.

–¿Qué quieres, quitarte la crema? No, no, ahora te esperas a que se seque, al menos.

–¿Y quieres que me pase todo el día así, sin camiseta? –se sonrojó al pensar en esa posibilidad, no, no, ni de coña. Ya bastante nervioso solía estar con el rubio cerca, como para encima andar medio desnudo… –al ver lo apenado que estaba Nico, decidió quitarse la camiseta y ofrecérsela.

–Ponte esta, soy más ancho de hombros que tu, te quedará holgada, no me la mancharás mucho –Por si no hubiese estado lo suficientemente sonrojado antes, el tono de su rostro acabó siendo anti-natural, peor que las vacas de Apolo -él podía dar fe, las había visto en persona-.

–Estás bromeando, no te creo. ¿Quieres que… me ponga tu… camiseta? –nunca había creído posible sentirse tan… así.

Cuando estaba por Percy no balbuceaba, no se sentía una adolescente enamorada. Pero Will había acabado convirtiéndole de algún modo en esas personas que suspiran por las esquinas al chico de sus sueños, le había convertido en alguien tan… cursi y vulnerable que a su yo de antaño le daba asco, en alguna esquinita de su mente ese chico estaba vomitando por la situación de comedia romántica.

No necesitó que el rubio le repitiera las cosas, su sólo lenguaje corporal era suficiente para expresar que no se apegaba a lo que Nico quería. Estaba mandando el mensaje de que él mandaba, las órdenes del doctor se cumplían a las buenas o a las malas. No le quedó más remedio que ponérsela.

Fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas que había vivido en su vida, pero extraña en el mejor sentido posible. Pudo notar cómo por su cuerpo empezaba a expandirse un calor poco familiar, ese que le invadió a los diez años, el mismo día que un semidiós griego, su héroe en áquel entonces, le salvó la vida a su hermana y a él. Supo que le costaría mucho autocontrol quitarse la camiseta. Cómo había dicho Will, le quedaba algo grande, por lo que apenas rozaba con las heridas. Además, estaba cálida por su cuerpo y peor -o mejor, como se mirase- olía a él.

El mayor se puso la de Nico, que le quedaba bastante apretada y corta. No se notaba demasiado, aunque tampoco parecía importarle que le viesen con ropa que no le quedaba. El rey de los fantasmas supo en ese momento que la ropa oscura no le quedaba bien, era mejor que llevase colores alegres que contrastasen con el moreno de su piel. Quería quitársela, desde luego estaba más guapo con el torso descubierto, aunque no es como si fuese a decirlo en voz alta.


End file.
